<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Орфей by MsAda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506143">Орфей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda'>MsAda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оглядываясь назад, Сэму следовало ожидать то, что Дин будет громким в постели.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Орфей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Оглядываясь назад, Сэму следовало ожидать то, что Дин будет громким в постели.<br/>
Хотя и нет, на самом деле, не следовало.<br/>
Для начала, Сэм вообще не должен был думать об этом. На этот счет полно невысказанных правил. И они слишком близко жили все эти годы, так что некоторые правила были даже озвучены.<br/>
Не врывайся в комнату, если на дверной ручке носок.<br/>
Не подавай виду, если слышишь что-то из ванной.<br/>
Журналом дразнить можно — или выражать возмущение, что угодно. Но если нашел, что-то серьезнее журнала — не трогай. Не говори. Даже не думай об этом, бро.<br/>
Нет, правда, забудь обо всем увиденном.<br/>
И если видел брата с девушкой — тоже.<br/>
Ладно, не совсем. Он может дразнить тебя, он старший брат. Когда-то он мыл твою маленькую задницу, он не очень хорошо понимает границы.<br/>
А ты можешь стервозить — ты младший брат, тебе нужно отстаивать свои границы. И не важно, что тебе далеко за тридцатник, нет.<br/>
Важно даже не это. Важно просто не влезть. Важно не говорить об этом… интимно.<br/>
Как когда порно смотрите вместе. Смотреть можно. А говорить — нет.<br/>
Тебе можно чуть больше, ты младший брат. Можно слегка любопытствовать, можно чуть воровато подглядывать, тут же себя одергивая, можно думать о том, каково Дину с этой девчонкой…<br/>
Но не… не о том, что ему нравится в ней, с ней, о нет, не об этом. Не о брате, Сэм — только о ней.<br/>
Нельзя думать о брате. Вот Сэм и не думал. И не слушал, старался, когда комнаты были рядом — наушники ему в помощь. Да и если бы слушал…<br/>
Вряд ли бы уловил.<br/>
Дин не громкий, на самом-то деле. Через стенку его не услышать, наверное.<br/>
Оно он и не тихий. Тихоня в постели — Сэм.<br/>
Дин его дразнит теперь, подтрунивает над ним. Мол — всегда знал, когда его пацан занимается непотребством в соседней кровати, пока были мальчишками — если Сэмми затих и свернулся в клубок, зарывшись головой в одеяло, то либо задумал подлянку, либо снова не может держать руки вне штанов. Замирал, словно мышка, подрагивал иногда. Мой тихоня, — насмешливо шепчет Дин, пока Сэм выгибается в его руках, стонет — совсем беззвучно, чувствуя старшего за спиной, откидываясь на брата.<br/>
— Ты тогда?..<br/>
— Ни о чем я не думал, с ума сошел, — шепчет Дин, успокаивая, и Сэм благодарно кивает, прижимается ближе, доверяя ему, открываясь.<br/>
Это правда — дорожное детство, старший брат постоянно поблизости, общежитие в Стэнфорде после. Сэм всегда был стеснительным, не умеет подавать голос. Все, что может поймать теперь Дин — дрожащее, перехваченное дыхание. Все, что он получает — свое имя сорванным шепотом.<br/>
Дин не хочет это менять.<br/>
Дин толкает его под себя, легко вздергивает его бедра. Дин негромко мычит, пристраиваясь к нему, и в этом звуке все — нетерпение, вожделение, ожидание. Дин толкается внутрь и тянет: «Сэм!».<br/>
Сэм гнется под этот звук, словно под песню танцует.<br/>
— Тчшшш, тсс, тиш-ше… — мурлычет его старший брат, проталкиваясь до конца, пока Сэм замирает от боли.<br/>
Дин не пробует ее ослабить. Им обоим так нравится — старший властный и притяжательный. Сэм готов дать ему это — редкое послушание, свою ласку, покорность. Сэм знает, в чем Дин нуждается.<br/>
Замирают. Дин гладит его, подрагивающего, гладит спину и плечи, тянет волосы осторожно, заставляя подняться на локти, оглаживает напряженные ляжки и тискает ягодицы. Посмеивается довольно. Сэм оглядывается на брата с улыбкой и легкой гримасой:<br/>
— Боже, ты отвратителен!<br/>
Дин коротко хохочет и шлепает его мягко:<br/>
— Кто-то тут подал голос?<br/>
Сэм порывисто накрывает рукой эту ладонь у себя на заднице. Дин отвечает пожатием.<br/>
А потом заворачивает эту руку за спину, не до боли, но достаточно жестко. Сэм ахает — и тогда Дин толкается в первый раз. И выходит. И снова толкается.<br/>
Сэм дрожит, закрывает глаза. Слушает.<br/>
Каждый раз, каждое из движений — Дин стонет. Негромко, жадно, иногда что-то шепчет, бессмыслицу обычную, словно ведет репортаж, постоянно рассказывает ему о своем удовольствии.<br/>
Да, да, так, вот так, ну же, о, да, давай, дай мне глубже, ох мать твою, хорошо, хороший мальчик, ах бля…<br/>
Сэм шевелит губами, повторяя за ним, прогибается, подается назад, стараясь сделать еще приятней, дать еще больше кайфа, сжимается и раскрывается, разевает рот, пробуя стоны брата словно бы на своем языке, иногда, не стерпев, оглядывается.<br/>
Лицо Дина блестит от пота, на груди и плечах — румянец. Его тело работает плавно и неутомимо, бедра движутся ровно, ритм наращивается так медленно, словно он хочет жизнь провести в этой позе. Он весь в своем удовольствии, его веки зажмурены, яркие губы распахнуты…<br/>
Слишком сильно отвлекшись на зрелище, Сэм теряет координацию, падает на плечо с кратким возгласом. Дин, очнувшись, выпускает его руку, наваливается сверху, одновременно устраивая Сэма в новую позу, чтобы было удобней, одновременно поправляет возле стены подушку, чтобы тот невзначай не ударился.<br/>
Сэм хотел бы стонать из-за этого чувства — заботы Дина и властности, от того, как Дин пользуется его телом — и как помнит о нем инстинктивно, от контраста этих жестких движений внутри и внимательных рук. Сэм хотел бы стонать, но не может, не знает, как, просто не знает…<br/>
— Сэм, ох, Сэм, — рычит Дин ему на ухо.<br/>
Ритм резко меняется.<br/>
Сэм бы вскрикнул — от скорости, от глубины, от угла нового, от того, что его пронзает словно насквозь, он чувствует это в груди, он хотел бы кричать, он не может.<br/>
Кричит за них Дин.<br/>
Больше нет ни ленивого томного шепота, ни ругательств, есть короткие, полные первобытной ярости вскрики и восклицания, с каждым грубым толчком, с каждым быстрым укусом, с каждым хриплым выдохом Сэма. Дин ворчит, как животное, находя его член рукой, Дин мычит ему в ухо, прикусывая его волосы на затылке, звуковая волна бежит по коже Сэма, ласкает его, подчиняет, и в какой-то момент Сэм как будто бы глохнет от шока, он не помнит себя, он не знает, совсем ничего, ничего больше не понимает…<br/>
И ведь это еще не оргазм. Сэм приходит в себя на коленях у старшего брата. Дин опять сменил ритм, движется осторожно, медленно, аккуратно насаживает Сэма, уже совсем разработанного, на член, держит крепко за бедра, не больно, поднимает и опускает. Лижет шею, постанывает высоко и так тихо, едва ли не ноет жалобно. Сэм откидывается на него, помогает как может, тело словно не хочет двигаться, его тело не слушает Сэма — только Дину и подчиняется.<br/>
— Сэм, тихоня мой, Сэмми, — выдыхает ему в рот Дин, — Хорошо тебе, Сэмми? Скажи мне, скажи?<br/>
Сэм кивает, Сэм мотает головой — да, ему хорошо, нет, не может сказать, Дин же знает. Сэм не смог бы это даже выразить. Речевой центр закоротило, в мозг крови не поступает.<br/>
Дин смеется — нежно, сбивчиво:<br/>
— Русалочка моя, Сэмми…<br/>
Он и сам ничего, похоже, не соображает.<br/>
Сэм пытается заткнуть его поцелуем. Дин постанывает ему в рот, так что не помогает.<br/>
Это не помогает, Сэм теряется в его голосе снова. И больше не выплывает.<br/>
Он кончает нескоро. Он снова на четвереньках, если можно так это назвать, потому что его запястья Дин прижал где-то над головой, потому что щека расплющена по матрасу, и грудь трется о простыни. Дин трахает быстро, яростно — и негромко скулит вперемешку с почти-рычанием. Нет ни слов, ни имен. Сэм, покорный, раздавленный, разобранный на атомы, плачет от удовольствия. Ему кажется — Дин убивает его. Рука брата на члене — горячая, жесткая, сильная и безжалостная. Член внутри уже кажется, долбит его дни и годы. Сэм рассеянно вспоминает вечность пыток, небрежные издевательства Люцифера. Даже не успевает испугаться и сбиться с настроя — только сжаться, внутри и снаружи, и в эту-то судорогу Дин, не заметив, и вламывается, разбивая ее, распирая собой,  срывая с Сэма память и страх, не давая ему контроль, не давая ему потеряться в себе — слишком властный для этого, слишком любящий.<br/>
Вечность в этих объятиях, вечность в этом плену, беспомощным и бесправным, получая не то, что заслуживает, а лишь то, что угодно старшему — наслаждение, любовь, ласку.<br/>
Сэм не хочет другого, не может хотеть.<br/>
— Дин!<br/>
— Да, да, да, Сэм!<br/>
И они кричат. Оба.<br/>
Ну или Сэму так кажется.</p><p>Сэм лежит, прижимаясь к брату, головой на его животе. Если бы не работа, тут, наверное, было бы мягче. Дин такой гедонист. Слишком много жирного и сладкого, и Сэм может его упрекать, он любит это — как Дин стонет при виде вишневого пирога, как вгрызается с мягким рыком в по-настоящему вкусный бургер…<br/>
Он фыркает в нежную кожу, целует в порыве привязанности.<br/>
— Должен был знать, что ты будешь стонать в постели. Ощущаю себя пирогом, — дразнит он.<br/>
Дин поглаживает его волосы, абсолютно довольный, расслабленный.<br/>
— Это только с тобой вообще-то, — помедлив чуть-чуть, признается он.<br/>
Не смущается — Сэм так ценит вот эти моменты, когда брат принимает себя. Такой взрослый и сильный, такой цельный и умный. С этим мудрым, спокойным, счастливым лицом. С этим любящим взглядом.<br/>
— Чего?<br/>
Брат прищуривается — задумчивый, но откровенный:<br/>
— Я обычно не выпеваю.<br/>
Что ж. Вот это Сэм должен был знать. Только это.<br/>
Оглядываясь назад.<br/>
— Я особенный, Дин? — он спрашивает. — Для тебя.<br/>
Это детский вопрос. Сэм, вроде, и не скрывает.<br/>
Не кокетничает, а просит. То, чего так хотел, хотел с самого детства. Не секса со старшим братом — это только сейчас к ним пришло, они с этим смирились не сразу, но теперь все нормально.<br/>
А это вот — было и прежде.<br/>
Он хотел быть особенным. Не для мира, вот что интересно. Он всегда хотел быть важней всех — только для одного человека.<br/>
— Сэмми, ты все для меня, — отвечает брат просто. — Ты весь мой. Мое все.<br/>
И Сэм думает — неблагодарный. Не заслуживающий такого. Хоть ответь ему…<br/>
— Ты же знаешь, Дин, — хрипло говорит он.<br/>
У него же всегда был подвешен язык, почему же он замолкает именно когда нужно подать голос, черт.<br/>
— Дин…<br/>
— Тшшш. Я знаю, Сэмми. — Дин ему улыбается, искренне, а в глазах эта его открытость, такая редкая, страшная. — Знаю, честно.<br/>
Что ж, оглядываясь назад…<br/>
Сэм целует его.<br/>
И не хочет больше оглядываться.<br/>
— Я здесь, Дин.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>